


Good Things Come in Threes

by GunRoswall



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the original characters and storyline by the writer.<br/>No compensation of the monetary kind exchanged hands during the creative process.</p><p>Fair warning:<br/>Softcore sex between characters of the female persuasion ahead.<br/>If that is not your cup of tea, please feel free to move on or read at our own peril ;P</p><p>Premise:<br/>What happens when you combine a long work week, too little rest with a wee bit too much alcohol? Add to the mix two sexy ladies, an unfamiliar setting and one seductive stranger? You may soon find out good things really do come in threes.</p><p>Additional Characters:<br/>Maxine the temptress</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A hard day's night

Captain Sharon Raydor and DDA Andrea Hobbs were finishing off the paperwork for their latest triumph. Both of them were exhausted but glad after finally wrapping up a triple homicide. Making a great deal, at least from their point of view, while putting away the murderer for life.

The working week was coming to an end and neither were to keen on going to their respective empty homes. Spending much time together on this case had brought the two women even closer and both had noticed they were working excellently together and also enjoying each others' company.

"Well, I am done!"

Andrea slammed the final stack of papers onto the desk and looked at Sharon quizzically. She was waiting for her 'partner in crime' to comment. Sharon had already completed her work sooner and was looking straight at Andrea.

Sharon seemed to have been lost in thought and was rudely awakened from her dream state when the papers where slammed onto the desk. Sharon's mind had wandered to a very pleasant place where it seemed to have gone a few times too often during the past week. Sharon realized she had actually been staring at the good DDA for a while without registering it. She could only hope it had not been as obvious to Andrea.

Sharon straitened herself, pushed her sleeves of her jacket down ward, and sat up straight in her chair when a thought came to her mind:

"Andrea, how would you feel about a drink or two before calling it a night?"

Andrea smiled. It was as if Sharon had read her mind.

"I would love to!" Andrea stated happily.

Andrea was actually exhilarated at the impromptu invite. She had grown quite fond of hanging around the Captain and their time spent together on this case. Despite a promise Andrea had made to herself of not getting too close to co-workers, she was willing to make an exception where Sharon was concerned. Andrea found herself drawn to the appealing and leggy Captain: On more than one occasion she had caught her eyes staring at the Captains legs and some other parts too...

Sharon rose from the chair, once again straightened her attire and said:

"It's a date then!" adding a coy smile.

As Sharon started walking towards the door, Andrea was quick on her feet and followed the good Captain. Both women inwardly thanking the deities for this turn of events.


	2. What is your poison?

Sharon and Andrea had left the LAPD offices in a taxi. On the lift ride down they had debated on whose car to take and the over all logistics of the situation. After a brief conversation on the subject, they had reached a consensus on the evening's plans: Both agreed to throw out the rule book for tonight. There was no pressure to the number of drinks they were allowed nor restrictions to the amount of fun. After all, they had earned a night out.

They ended up a short drive away at a trendy bar, where both the decor and music were very modern. The music seemed loud, at least for those who were not inebriated. Sharon pointed at the bar where she had spotted two vacant seats and started walking towards it. Andrea followed suit.

Landing in their seats and trying to get comfortable, the bartender had already noticed the two ladies and walked to them to take their order.

"What can I get you ladies?" The bartender asked the pair with a nice smile on his face.

Sharon looked at Andrea, waiting for her to place her order first.

"White wine, please" Andrea told the pleasant server.

Sharon in her turn made the order: "Scotch, neat, please".

"Coming right up" the bartender told the ladies and started pouring the drinks.

Andrea turned to Sharon with a surprised look on her face: "So, you decided to go for the stiff stuff right away" she stated half jokingly.

"Well, it just felt like I really need it" Sharon replied with a devilish grin on her lips and her eyes flashing.

Their drinks in front of them, Sharon raised her glass in salute:

"To a job well done!"

Andrea raised her glass as well and simply added: "Hear hear!

Apparently the ladies had been really thirsty; after their cheers, they needed to order an other round.

After a while they had settled into a comfortable chatter. Well, as comfortable as you could get in a crowded bar with the music getting louder as more patrons arrived.

The rhythmic beat soon inspired the women and Andrea had started to sway a little when she recognized some of the tunes playing. Sharon also noticed her foot tapping to the rhythmic bass sounds rising from the ground.

At this point of the evening, they had a third round of drinks and it seemed impossible to hear each other. Besides, Andrea felt like dancing and she had noticed Sharon picking up the beat as well. Andrea felt a little bolder and moved closer to Sharon and close enough their bodies almost touching asked:

"How do you feel about dancing?" The hook was in the water.

Sharon looked surprised but pleased at the suggestion and responded without hesitation:

"I feel excellent! Where did you have in mind?" she asked, since the bar did not have any kind of dance floor nor space for dancing.

Andrea's bait was set: "There is an establishment, close by..." before she could finish her sentence, Sharon was on her feet and taking Andrea by her arm:

"Let's go!"

And the reeling of the line had started.


	3. The Kitty Hole

Sharon and Andrea were out in the street. Andrea looked across the street and recognized the familiar scenery. She grabbed Sharon by the arm and started towards the traffic lights.

"You do know where we are going right?" Sharon asked with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"We need to get across the street. Just trust me! Come on!" She urged Sharon.

"Alright, I trust you!" Sharon replied half laughing.

Luckily there was little if no traffic and the two ladies in high heels managed to get to the other side in one piece. Andrea was steering them both towards an ally. Sharon was getting suspicious as to the surroundings and she did not even bring her gun.

Looking around Sharon stopped them both before they reached the ally: "Are you sure we are going in the right direction?"

Andrea looked at her, then looked towards the alley and pointed at a faint sign: "Look, that is where we are going"

Sharon squinted and could barely see the pinkish sign in the distance. However, she decided to trust Andrea and they continued on their trek.

After a few hundred meters, they had finally reached their destination. Andrea triumphantly pointed at the now clearly visible neon sign pointing towards the steps downstairs, and the bass sounds were clearer now.

"Look! We have arrived!" Andrea stated matter of factually.

Sharon was reading the sign and could not help letting out a snorted laugh.

"The Kitty Hole?" Sharon looked at Andrea questioningly.

"Yes, you said you wanted to dance and this is one of the best dance places I know."

Sharon shook her head but followed Andrea inside without any questions asked.

***

Once inside Sharon's suspicions about the nature of the bar were soon confirmed: They had entered a purely lesbian establishment. Straight women and drag queens not excluded of course.

It had been a while for Sharon, but Andrea looked to be quite at home surrounded by all those women. Sharon looked around and noted the variety of the women present; young, old, feminine, butch. She saw a group who looked like drag queens and their entourage; women made up in their best get ups and most possibly straight.

Lost in her observation, Sharon had not noticed Andrea had stepped a little farther and was talking familiarly with another woman. Curiosity got the best of Sharon and she decided to join them. Andrea noticed Sharon appearing beside her and immediately halted the conversation:

"Leila, let me introduce you to a good friend and colleague, this is Sharon" Andrea told her friend and turning towards Sharon she continued, "Sharon, meet Leila. She and I know each other from a way back." Andrea added without any further explanation.

Leila extended her hand and Sharon eagerly took it: "Pleased to meet you!" "Like wise!"

Leila was clearly assessing Sharon during their contact and gave an approving nod towards Andrea.

This gesture did not go unnoticed by Sharon and she looked suspiciously at Andrea who just 'ahemd' and turned her own gaze away from Sharon, trying to casually look at the other patrons.

"Well ladies, I hate to kiss and run, but I have a plane to catch tonight and need to leave. It was good seeing you again Andrea. And a pleasure meeting you Sharon" Leila added with a honeyed voice, "And don't be a stranger, call me when you have the time Andrea!"

Leila gave Andrea a hug and kissed her on both cheeks before she was on her way.

"Well, that was interesting" Sharon noted looking at Andrea with an amused expression on her face.

Andrea was still trying to recover from the mild embarrassment she felt with the obvious remarks Leila had made of her relationship with Sharon. Leila had made her assumptions the two were dating and Andrea had not corrected her during the short conversation they had had.

"Don't mind Leila, she always jumps to conclusions, especially where relationships between women are concerned. She sees all women as potential lesbians and likes to couple people up." Andrea told Sharon about her friend.

Sharon, still amused of the whole situation, and surprisingly flattered replied: "Not to worry Andrea, I am sure she has good intentions."

"Come on, let's take a seat at one of those empty tables and continue the conversation there." Sharon said.

"Great", Andrea replied. She was probably going to get grilled by Sharon of why, whom and how now. And she had really been looking forward to dance!

The twosome ended up sitting in a quieter corner of the room. They had just sat down, when the waitress arrived. Both women looked up... Standing in all her glory, clad in the waiter's uniform and what must have been the shortest skirt either of them had ever seen. Granted Sharon wore short skirts, which Andrea was not complaining about, but this topped them all.

Both women could not help but stare. The short skirt revealed longer than long legs attached to a pair of high heels. Her top was a modified white blouse, revealing an ample cleavage and muscular arms. Her hair was cut short and in a stylish manner. She had a friendly face and a wide smile through her luscious lips. She greeted the two gaping women.

"Top of the evening to you! My name is Maxine," she pointed at her name tag and continued, "And I will be your waitress for the night. What can I get you lovely ladies?"

It took a few moments before either woman could articulate anything. Sharon was the first to gain her ability to speak:

"I will have a large glass of rose whine and my friend here," Sharon looked at Andrea, "She will have a glass of white?" Andrea simply nodded. She was still at loss on how to speak.

The waitress smiled again, looking each woman in the eyes and stating: "Excellent choices. I will be right back with your order." And in one swift move she had disappeared into the crowd. But not before our party ladies had a short glimpse of the waitresses back profile, leaving the twosome nodding in approval.

"Well," Sharon started, looking at Andrea, "This is turning out to be an excellent night, wouldn't you say?" She half teased Andrea, who still seemed to be under the spell of the revelation who had just left them to get their drinks.

Andrea knew she was cornered, first her friend Leila, now the waitress and it did not help Sharon had probably noticed the prolonged lingering looks Andrea had been given Sharon as well. Andrea decided to come clean.

"Look, Sharon, there is something I would like to clear up and I hope you are fine with it." Andrea looked at Sharon hesitantly.

"Sure, please, continue." Sharon replied sounding intrigued on what she was about to hear, which she suspected she already knew...

"Leila and I used to go out, as in we were a couple."

"OK?"

"And this is not the first time I am in here either."

Sharon looked at Andrea trying to contain her smirk: "That much I already figured out, after all, I am a detective." trying to look very serious and not to laugh. She knew this was a serious situation and a personal revelation for Andrea. But it was hardly a secret either.

Andrea noticed the repressed laughter in Sharon's voice and was getting annoyed:

"Look Sharon, I am trying to poor my secrets out here, don't be coy!"

Sharon then did something unexpected. She took Andrea's hand, which Andrea had been holding on the table, in hers, looked Andrea deep in the eyes and told her:

"Andrea my dear, you are not the only one with secrets here. I fully understand. I may be a bit rusty in the matters of intimate relationships and all that entails, but..." Sharon stopped trying to find the words to assure her now frustrated friend they were more alike than she realized, "What I am trying to say is I know you are gay Andrea. And for what it's worth, I prefer women too."

Andrea was hearing the words, but it took a while for her to register them. She realized she and Sharon were still holding hands and she was glad Sharon had not let go. The only thing Andrea was able to do was to stare Sharon in the eyes.

They probably would have stayed like that forever, but their waitress was already back with their order of drinks.

"Sorry it took longer than anticipated, but the bar is packed tonight and there were a few customers before me."

The waitress told Sharon and Andrea in her usual perky and friendly manner. She placed the drinks in front of them. Both of them thanked her and before they could say anything else, the waitress leaned closer to the twosome and said:

"Enjoy your drinks! They are on the house. And if there is anything else you need, just wave and I'll be right back!" she promised them, added a huge smile, turned and left. This time taking her leave more slowly for the other two's enjoyment, as they were watching her sway.

When Maxine had disappeared again, both women turned their gazes to each other and laughed.

"We are so bad!" Sharon said still laughing.

"Yep, bad bad bad!" Andrea added also laughing.

After the cleared air between the two, they fell into a friendly banter again, enjoying the drinks and each others' company.


	4. Dances with drag queens

Their waitress, Maxine had ended up dancing with a group of drag queens. Both Sharon and Andrea were watching the five "ladies" gyrating to the rhythmic beat playing. Both pairs of eyes fixated on one particular moving body.

Finally the dynamic duo landed on the dance floor too. After a few upbeat songs the music took a turn to a slower beat. Sharon moved closer to Andrea, placing her arms around her in an embrace. Their bodies melding together while moving to the song.

A pair of eyes had been on the couple after they had landed onto the dance floor.

Maxine had moved away from the dance floor a little earlier. She had noticed her favourite patrons watching her while dancing with the queens. She knew she had all the right moves and looked great dancing, and having an audience only fueled up the fire. Maxine was in full swing with her ladies of the night.


	5. Good things come in threes

They had arrived at Maxine's place. It was a little different than one could imagine for a restaurant worker. The decor was done with great taste and the living room kitchen area was huge and open. The house was also equipped with a big master bedroom with a bigger than big bed fit for royalty. Sharon and Andrea were both standing in awe in the middle of the living room floor, when their hostess arrived with a tray filled with three glasses and a bottle. Maxine smirked and coyly asked the pair.

"Do you want a full tour of the house or would the bedroom suffice for now?"

Andrea and Sharon looked at each other, then at their delightfully tempting hostess.

"Bedroom!" Was the chorus answer.

"Follow me!" Maxine led the duo towards her inner sanctum.

***

It was not clear as to how or who, but the threesome were in a stripping, kissing and get to know your partners' bodies contest. The logistics for this type of dalliances were new to both Sharon and Andrea, but their hostess seemed to have a control on the situation. Maxine slowly but surely guided the tangled web of nudity on the bed.

Andrea landed on top of the bedding on her back, while Sharon climbed on top of her. Maxine remained behind watching the two lovers kissing each other passionately. Sharon was kissing Andrea's body, moving downwards. She made a pit stop at Andrea's breasts, licking and sucking on them hungrily. That is when Maxine decided she had enough of looking and it was time to join the action.

She stepped onto the bed, remaining on her knees. Maxine moved closer to Sharon bending over and letting her nipples drag down Sharon's back. Maxine placed kisses and soft licks over Sharon's back, reaching her behind. Covering the soft globes with both hands, squeezing lightly. She bit softly eliciting a moan from Sharon. Grinning against the soft skin Maxine's tongue found it's way to the crevice between Sharon's buttocks.

Sharon had moved away from Andrea's breasts, kissing Andrea's stomach. Reaching Andrea's sex, witnessing her lovers arousal, Sharon did not waste any time. Sharon's mouth covered the dripping wet erectile nub. She started sucking and licking on it. Feeling a probing tongue on her own rear end, she moaned loudly against Andrea's sex.

Maxine continued her exploration, tongue darting around the puckered smaller entrance, continuing downward dragging her tongue over the swollen wet folds, further on finding Sharon's bundle of nerves. Toying it with her tongue, then her fingers.

Sharon could hear Andrea making sounds she did when she was close to her climax. Sharon was not far behind herself. She was on fire from Maxine's ministrations and her only worry was not to come before Andrea.

The sounds of the other two women sent Maxine's own juices flowing in abundance. Feeling herself with her hand, she knew she could send herself flying easily. Concentrating on the most gorgeous ass in front of her, she'd rather send Sharon flying first. Pushing her tongue inside Sharon's wet opening, she felt the woman contracting around it. Maxine started moving her tongue in and out, never loosing control of the hard nubbin. Her fingers moving faster and faster in unison with her tongue.

Sharon had difficulties in keeping up with her own tongue. Pushing her fingers inside Andrea, she now had full control of her lover. Pushing in and out with her fingers, while keeping contact with Andrea's clit.

The three were now in complete sync. Andrea could see the flashes behind her eyes, her body tingling, loud moans coming in shorter intervals from her mouth. Sharon was getting closer and closer to her own release in the hands of the skillful Maxine. Maxine was also listening to Andrea's pleads knowing she was close. She didn't want to push Sharon over the edge too soon.

Andrea felt her body go rigid, and soon enough she climaxed. Maxine pushed her tongue as deep as she could and that final push sent Sharon flying. Maxine touched her own clit with her fingers. Rubbing it as hard and fast as she could and soon enough, she joined the other two in climax.

The three women in unison were shaking and moaning from the release.

They changed positions, Andrea ending up between Sharon and Maxine, taking turns in kissing each other. Lips, breasts, skin. It did not take long for the fire to ignite again and bodies getting heated, preparing for more sex. 

***

The next morning the three women were having breakfast together on the patio and Andrea could not help asking Maxine how she was living in a big house like she was.

"Actually, I own the Kitty Hole. I like to keep up with my many talents and wait tables every now and again. Mingling with the patrons, some times you meat interesting people you want to hook up with! And I must say, that I am usually very picky in whom I bring back home with me, but you two have turned out to be an utter delight!" Maxine stated with a big grin on her face.

"Well, I wouldn't mind revisiting last night." Sharon looked at Andrea looking for a response, which came without hesitation.

"I absolutely agree!" Andrea added.

The three women looked at each other and burst into laughter.

   

_FIN_


End file.
